


Tiny Incident

by xXIyra16Xx



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, RWBY - Freeform, Scientist AU, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXIyra16Xx/pseuds/xXIyra16Xx
Summary: What happens when Weiss accidentally drinks liquid from a beaker during a lunch date in her lab with her loving girlfriend Ruby? Read and find out.





	Tiny Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic/Art trade with raiyu.tumblr.com (hope you like it)

__

_Good morning and welcome to Vale Early Bird News, today is October 15th in the year of 2525. Our top story today is ‘How are we going to combat overpopulation?’ The UN had sent an urgent message to the world last year that the population has grown to an excessive number of 28-30 billion people. As such every world leader has asked all universities to research and provide various solutions. The reason for the increased number of human-”_

“Ugh, why is news always boring?” a woman in red pyjamas whined as she ate her breakfast of bacon and eggs in front of the holographic news anchor as if they were right there filming the news in the living room. The woman sat on the black leather couch leisurely with her legs tucked up under her.

“That is because they dumb it down, and you are a genius Ruby so of course, you would find it boring,” another woman laughed as she sat down next to the woman in red.

“How come you don’t find it boring Weiss?” Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Because I like knowing what the world is doing.” Weiss shrugged nonchalantly, sipping her coffee humming in delight as she felt the effects of the caffeine coursed through her body.

Ruby smiled at the sight of her girlfriend and co-worker, it was these moments she enjoyed the most, in their somewhat large apartment. Just sitting here having breakfast enjoying each other’s company. Ruby remembered Weiss’s reaction when she suggested they live together, how happy her girlfriend was. The memory brought a smile to the girl’s face.

“Ruby you’re staring again.” Weiss playfully chided.

“I was admiring how beautiful you are,” Ruby smirked.

It was no lie, Weiss Schnee was indeed, beautiful. Long pristine white hair that fell all the way down to her lower back like a white silk waterfall, piercing blue eyes that seemed cold yet warm and smooth ivory skin that made her look like a porcelain doll. Then there was her scar over her left eye. Weiss had told Ruby of the story where and a glass flask exploded over a bunsen burner and a piece of glass only just missed her eye. Of course Ruby asked why Weiss wasn’t wearing safety goggles, to which her girlfriend said that ‘ _someone had lost a pair and were one short so I volunteered to go without them’_ ever since then there had always been an endless supply of safety goggles. Ruby, however, did not see herself as pretty, she was nothing but a person with a black mop of hair with red tips and silver eyes. Her skin was so-so, sometimes breaking out in acne once every few weeks. But nothing was overly appealing about her. Except having a doctorate at twenty-three.

“Oh stop,” Weiss blushed a little “You’re pretty too you know.”

“Ha!” Ruby laughed “As if the only thing most people find interesting about me is my eyes.”

Weiss smacked Ruby on the arm “Don’t go doing that again.”

“What?” Ruby tilted her head.

“Putting yourself down, you are a wonderful and brilliantly smart person,” Weiss stated firmly. “Now come on we have to get ready for work.”

“Can we have lunch in your lab today?” Ruby asked excitedly, bouncing off the couch.

“We aren’t supposed to-”

“Please Weiss,” Ruby begged, pulling her puppy dog look “I have never seen you lab before. I'm curious what you do in there just this once, please?”

Weiss sighed “Fine ok, but you have to wear the safety gear.”

“SWEET!” Ruby squealed delightedly and dashed off to get ready.

* * *

 Vale Future University, the world’s number one leading university. The campus size was similar to the Hartsfield-Jackson Atlanta international airport and as high as three stadiums stacked on top of one another. It offered its students all types of subjects from various sciences, mathematics, history, art all the way down to language courses.

Most of the students who attend the university have to scan their I.Ds upon entering the building to inform professors that the students are on campus, students will also receive hologram messages of one or more of their professors of any cancelled classes and overdue work for their subject. Luckily for Ruby and Weiss, they were not like the other students after getting the highest degree’s in their fields of study the Chancellor of Vale Future University, Professor Ozpin, hired them to work for the University shortly after their graduation. Ruby was, of course, a little worried for she did not want to teach a class as she had terrible stage fright. Professor Ozpin assured Ruby she wouldn’t be teaching and her job was simply to research, construct and publish results and when the overpopulation issue started Ozpin had tasked both Ruby and Weiss to try and come up with solutions and anointed them heads of their departments for this particular issue. That was over a year and a half ago, and there was still no ‘non-harmful’ solutions.

Ruby groaned in frustration scrunching a piece of paper in her hands “This is crap just like everything I tried to come up for the past four hours.”

Ruby was in the mechanical engineer's facility doodling designs trying to figure out how a machine would be able to solve the world’s overpopulation problem. Four hours and she still had no idea, hence the utter mess of scrunched up paper all over her desk. It was a decent sized space with a solid concrete floor, white walls and ceiling and dozens of workbenches neatly put into to vertical rows. There was also a study space at the back if anyone wanted to do theory work, it’s back wall lined with holo-computers.

“Don’t worry Ruby I am sure you will be able to succeed.” A ginger-haired girl spoke.

“Thanks, Penny,” Ruby smiled a little at the encouragement.

Penny was a cyborg, part human and machine. However many believe she is a full robot mainly due to her behaviour. But Ruby never believed it. From what Penny had told her, she was in a tragic accident that damaged most of her body and left her with amnesia, meaning she had no memories before the accident happened. Ruby had asked if she had tried to remember, Penny said that the doctor told her that she might not ever remember her past and that the damage done to her brain was so severe that she was lucky to be alive.

“Um, Ruby weren't you supposed to meet Dr Weiss in her lab one point two hours ago?” Penny asked curiously.

“OH CRAP!!! I FORGOT!!!” Ruby yelled as she quickly stood up and made her way to the teleporter entering her destination on the holographic keyboard “Thank for reminding me, Penny.”

“You are most welcome, do tell Dr Weiss I said salutations.” Penny giggled.

 _Weiss is going to be so mad_ Ruby thought to herself as she stepped through the teleporter which took her directly to the science wing of the university. _Thank you, Satya Vaswani, for inventing teleporters._ The mechanical engineer hastily walked down the corridor looking at each door number hoping to find the right one. _What number did Weiss say? 1901E I think. Ah, there it is._ Finding the door with the number on it she knocked alerting anyone inside before slightly opening it and boy was she surprised. There was glass equipment everywhere with various coloured liquids in them some bubbling over a bunsen burner some simply sitting there. The floor was white vinyl, the walls a calming shade of dark ocean blue and there were holo boards with equations, algorithms and formulas on them. There were numerous solar windows, filling the lab with natural light making it inviting to anyone who entered. Ruby spotted Weiss instantly considering she was the only person in the lab at the moment. Weiss stood near a set of glass flasks and beakers jotting down notes on a clipboard. Ruby grinned at how professional Weiss looked, long white coat, safety goggles and her hair tied up in a bun.

“Hey, Weiss sorry I’m late for lunch!” Ruby chirped happily, stepping into the chemical filled lab.

“Safety coat and goggles to your right,” Weiss said without looking up.

“Aw come on Weiss it's just lunch,” Ruby whined.

“And I told you back at home we aren’t supposed to eat in here unless you wear the safety gear.” Weiss retorted going over to her desk and putting her clipboard down next to a neatly piled small stack of papers. There were a few things on her desk, a tin filled with pens, a closed laptop and a beaker half filled with a green liquid “Did you bring lunch?”

“uh…” Ruby mentally smacked herself in the face she completely forgot to go to the hub and grab lunch.

Weiss smiled and lightly shook her head “You are lucky that I already went and grabbed some drinks and some sandwiches.”

“You are the best!” Ruby cheered and began to walk over.

“SAFETY GEAR!” Weiss yelled in demand.

“Oh yeah sorry.” Ruby laughed sheepishly and went over to where the coats and goggles were and put them on. “Can I come over now?”

“Yes, you may.” Weiss nodded as she pulled out sandwiches and drinks from one of her desk drawers. “I am sorry that the drinks won't be cold.”

“That’s ok Weiss,” Ruby smiled coming over to her girlfriend’s desk noting that there was only one chair. “Uh is there somewhere I can sit?”

Weiss merely pointed over to one of the many benches in the lab “Grab one of the stools.”

Ruby quickly grabbed a stool and brought it back over to the desk, sitting down. Weiss put a sandwich in front of Ruby, her favourite, ham and cheese along with a raspberry flavoured soda. Weiss helped herself to her BLT sandwich and diet cola. The mechanical engineer looked around the lab as she ate, thinking that many of the liquids in the glass beakers look like tasty drink flavours. But of course, she knew many would be fatal to drink if she ever dared try.

“Sho? Whaft dof youf dof inf hrere?” Ruby asked.

“What did I say about talking with your mouth full?” Weiss raised an eyebrow. The chemistry genius had tried for years to break that habit out of Ruby. But it obviously needed a little more work.

Ruby swallowed “Hehe sorry Weiss. I said what do you do in here?”

“Many things.” Weiss simply replied.

“Like what?”

“We test varying reactions when two or more chemicals are mixed, heated or cooled as well as different ways as to how they can be applied and no the lab does not support the use of using chemicals as weapons,” Weiss explained between bites of her lunch.

“huh interesting,” Ruby nodded, by no means was she an expert in chemicals or chemical engineering, she simply liked building machines. “How’s the research looking for ‘The Solution?’”

Weiss’s shoulders sagged “Not well. Even some of my lab partners are struggling. What about you?”

“Nothing,” Ruby whined, “I mean I can’t exactly think how a machine could solve the population crisis.”

Weiss leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She grabbed her drink and took a mouthful. But the taste wasn’t that of diet cola it was something else entirely.

The chemistry scientist opened her eyes and noticed two things instantly. One, she drank from the beaker that was on her desk and two she started to fill tingly all over. Her grip on the beaker went slack causing the glass to shatter on the surface of the desk as it fell from her hand.

“WEISS!” Ruby shouted in alarm. “THAT’S NOT YOUR DRINK!”

“oh my god ho my god! Weiss!” Ruby panicked “Don’t die!”

Weiss couldn’t hear Ruby as if she suddenly went deaf and her vision had gone blurry. _Oh god, I'm going to die_ Weiss thought to herself, she was scared she didn’t want to die. There were still so many things she wanted to do in her life, like marrying Ruby and starting a family, watching their kids grow up while they grew old together.

Then her vision went black. 

* * *

 Ruby noticed too late when her girlfriend drank from the beaker. Now she could only watch in panic as Weiss went as pale as a sheet and dropping the beaker on the desk. She could see the fear in Weiss’s eyes. _Oh god, what do I do?! what do I do?!_ Ruby mentally screamed trying to get her phone out of her pocket to call for help, but her palm was sweaty making her grip somewhat slippery. Then as quickly as she blinked Weiss’s whole body disappeared and her clothes landing in a massive heap on the desk chair.

Ruby screamed “WEISS!!”

Tears began to stream down her face as she rushed around the desk to where Weiss was sitting, pulling the clothes up towards her chest.

“It’s just a bad dream, I’m going to wake up,” Ruby sobbed out her mantra, “It’s just a bad dream, I’m going to wake up.”

The mechanical engineer hugged the clothes tighter to her chest and when she did there came a high pitched yelling.

“RUBY YOU DOLT YOU ARE GOING TO CRUSH ME!!”

Ruby jumped in surprise at the scolding and pulled Weiss’s clothes away from her body and held them out at arm's length. The pants fell to the floor in a crumpled pile, leaving Ruby with only the shirt and lab coat in her hands. There was movement within as if something inside was crawling upward towards the head hole. Tiny grunts came from within and not a minute later Weiss’s head came into view.

Ruby blinked once, then twice, then three times to make sure what she was seeing was real and yet she could not believe her eyes. _I must have inhaled too much chemical fumes by being here._ Ruby told herself in her mind.

“HELLO EARTH TO DOLT?!” Weiss yelled once again in her high pitched voice.

Ruby put the shirt and coat down slowly “Nope.”

“NOPE?!” Weiss shrilled. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOPE?!”

The mechanical engineer began to smack her cheeks hoping that what she was seeing wasn’t real “Nope, this is just a weird dream! And I am going to wake up very very soon!”

Weiss gave Ruby a deadpanned look “You know for a genius you can sometimes be an idiot.”

It didn’t take much for Weiss to figure out what had happened to her. Hell, it was so simple even a seven-year-old could say what had happened. Simply put, Weiss had shrunk. As to how small she wasn’t sure, but it was small enough.

Weiss didn’t want to leave her extremely oversized shirt for the fact that due to shrinking she was now stark naked as the day she was born. There was also the fact that Ruby was still smacking her face.

“RUBY STOP SMACKING YOURSELF IN THE FACE OR SO HELP ME I WILL DESTROY EVERY RED VS BLUE DVD YOU HAVE!”

“You can’t do that!” Ruby whimpered.

“Finally I get your attention.” Weiss sighed heavily already mentally exhausted. “Ruby I know this is hard to accept right now but-”

“YOU SHRUNK WEISS!” Ruby shouted so loud Weiss had to cover her ears and almost hide under the fabric of her shirt.

“Wow, Ruby you don’t say?” Weiss rolled her eyes her voice dripping with sarcasm. “OF COURSE I HAVE SHRUNK! AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET UN-SHRUNK!”

“What did you put in that beaker?” Ruby asked.

“I put tea in there. WHAT DID YOU THINK I PUT IN THERE?!”

“Sorry! Sorry!” Ruby squeaked in apology. She knelt down on her hands and knees and brought her face close to Weiss. “Wow, you’re tiny…and naked.”

Weiss blinked as she stared into one of Ruby’s silver eyes and realised how stunning they truly were. The silver webbing of her iris like a grey-starry nebula found in the deepest part of space, it was simply breathtaking.

“Oh my god Weiss,” Ruby gasped excitedly, having forgotten that Weiss had shrunk “Do you know what you just discovered?”

“Other than the fact that I invented a shrinking liquid that makes you shrink when ingested, no” Weiss huffed. “But please do enlighten me?”

“You single-handedly came up with the most non-harmful way of dealing with the population crisis!” Ruby cheered.

Weiss looked at Ruby in disbelief not having thought about that in the slightest. If anything she was trying to think of a way to reverse the effects of the liquid. However, Ruby raised an excellent observation.

“Think about it Weiss, with you’re shrinking liquid we can have more room for more human beings,” Ruby started to explain. “The cost of building homes would be cheaper, not to mention electricity, water and gas bills will drop significantly for families.”

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose “Ruby you raise excellent points, but I am in big trouble here.”

“How so?” Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

“Firstly, I could potentially lose my job here at the university for not taking the necessary protocols involving a liquid chemical substance, meaning I did not go through clinical testing of the liquid to see if it was harmful to living things.” Weiss ranted. “Two I have no idea how I can reverse the effects of what was in that beaker. Three-”

Weiss paused in her outburst when a thought struck her _Didn’t I make notes about what I put in that beaker? YES, I DID!_

“Ruby I need you to look on top of my desk and look for a six-page theorem with the title DNF 257,” Weiss ordered.

“Uh Why?”

“BECAUSE THEY ARE NOTES OF WHAT I PUT IN THAT BEAKER!” Weiss shouted angrily. “I DON’T WANT TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOREVER!”

“Ok, ok jeesh,” Ruby backed away and stood up “I’ll see if I can find it.”

“WATCH WHERE YOU ARE STEPPING!” Weiss warned loudly, Ruby’s foot missing her by millimetres.

“Oh my god! I’m sorry!” Ruby knelt down again. “Maybe you should sit in my pen pocket?”

“I’m naked!” Weiss shrieked as Ruby went to reach out to pick her up.

Ruby merely laughed “Weiss it’s nothing I haven't seen before, besides I am sure you don’t want anyone else seeing you like this?”

Weiss pondered over her options which she found were very little. With a heavy sigh, she nodded to Ruby’s suggestion. Besides, how could she explain this to her lab partners once they returned from their lunch break?

The black-red tipped haired girl smiled and laid her hand down with her palm facing upward for Weiss to climb on, to which her tiny girlfriend slowly clambered up. “You know Weiss we should take notes of this incident. Like for example how much you drank from the beaker and how tall you are now.”

“Honestly I’d rather not.” Weiss squeaked as Ruby lifted her up slowly and gently lowered her into the pen pocket of her shirt. “I just want to go back to normal.”

Ruby looked down into her pocket “Comfortable?”

Weiss nodded “mhm and its warm. Now, remember what you are looking for?”

“Six-page theorem titled DNF 257.” Ruby recounted. “Somewhere on the desk.”

Standing up Ruby began to shuffle through all the papers that were on Weiss’s desk, of course, she put them back neatly like they were before because she knew Weiss would throw a hissy fit if they weren't neat. Ugh, where is it? Ruby grumbled inwardly before opening the desk drawers and going through them.

Weiss popped her head over the lip of Ruby’s pen pocket when she heard the sliding sound of drawers opening “Ruby I thought I told you that the theorem is on the desk.”

“Well, I couldn’t find it on the desk,” Ruby responded a little frustratingly. “So I am checking the drawers for it.”

“What do you mean you couldn’t find it?” Weiss furrowed her brows.

“I mean I looked at every sheet of paper on your desk,” Ruby answered, “None of them was what we are looking for.”

“Oh no…” Weiss put a hand to her mouth, “No, no, no.”

“Weiss, what’s wrong?” Ruby looked down at her miniature girlfriend in worry.

“I…I may have accidentally put the theorem through the shredder,” Weiss said.

Ruby’s eyes widened, scanning the lab the mechanical engineer spotted it in the far corner and gulped when she saw how full it was. “Uh, Weiss when did you put the theorem through the shredder?”

“Earlier today,” Weiss said, “But I don’t want to run the risk of someone emptying it.”

“So what do we do?” Ruby fidgeted on the spot “Your lab partners should be coming back soon right? You know I'm bad at lying to people.”

“We are going to take the shredder,” Weiss simply stated, “We are going to take it, put it in the car and look through every sliver of paper until we have the formula.”

“You want us to steal a shredder?” Ruby blurted “What if people start asking me what I'm doing with it?”

“I have an idea,” Weiss smiled up at Ruby, “If someone comes up to you and asks, simply state that you are an art student that was looking for shredded paper for a paper-mache project.”

“Wow Weiss that’s brilliant,” Ruby grinned.

“I am brilliant,” Weiss voiced pridefully. “Now let's take the shredder.”

“Uh, Weiss what about your clothes?” Ruby pointed down at the floor.

Weiss facepalmed herself, how could she forget about those. “Just put the lab coat and goggles back on the wrack and put everything else in my bag.”

Ruby gathered Weiss’s clothes off the floor and put them in the chemistry scientist’s shoulder bag that she took with her every morning, except the coat and goggles which she put back on their respective hangers as well as taking off the ones she was wearing. Ruby went back to the shoulder bag under the desk and hoisted it over her right shoulder so she wouldn’t crush Weiss with the strap of the bag before going over to the shredder. _Honestly, why do we still have these old things? One would think to have remodelled them by now_. Ruby thought to herself as she unplugged the machine and picked it up off the floor. The most brilliant mind of mechanical engineering opened the door and looked both left and right to make sure no one was around, nodding in satisfaction that the coast was clear Ruby made her way to the teleporter that she used earlier. Partially jogging the teleporter was in sight _Almost there just a few more steps._

“Now miss Rose, what are you doing with that paper shredder?” A calm male voice came from behind.

Ruby jumped in fear and spun around to face who was behind her. She was dumbfounded to find the chancellor of the university standing there, sipping his coffee nonchalantly, as if he has seen many students steal paper shredders.

“Uh well, you see Mr Ozpin.” Ruby fumbled. “I was merely visiting Weiss-”

“Please miss Rose, Ozpin or Professor Ozpin will be fine.” Ozpin smiled at the young genius. “Ah, how is miss Schnee? Being one of the smartest minds in chemical sciences in this day and age is rather demanding is it not?”

“Weiss is doing fine,” Ruby smiled “Actually she might be on the verge of a breakthrough in solving the population issue.”

Weiss gave Ruby a kick within the confines of the pocket to which the mechanical engineer yelped. Gee for being so tiny she can still pack a punch.

“Oh, are you willing to part with any information you might have?” Ozpin swirled the coffee in his mug, completely dismissing Ruby’s odd behaviour. “Or we could simply ask miss Schnee just down the hall, 1901E isn’t it?”

“NO!” Ruby all but shrieked.

Ozpin raised a single brow and his smirk behind his mug. Little did Ruby know that he had seen the whole incident play out in the lab. He had fitted most rooms with security cameras for safety purposes of the students and those that work here. He saw Weiss drink from the beaker instead of her diet soda, and within five minutes vanished. Intrigued he continued to watch the footage. By what he saw he was surprised at what he discovered or rather at what Weiss had achieved with that concoction she accidentally drank. After seeing enough, Ozpin deleted the footage for he did not wish to deal with a board of professors and possibly lose one of the brightest stars of chemical science Vale Future University has ever had the pleasure of having.

“Is miss Schnee perhaps…” Ozpin said slowly, “Not well and went home for the day?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it!” Ruby exclaimed “Weiss went home early and accidentally forgot her bag. And uh she accidentally broke this shredder and asked me if I could fix it before anyone notices.”

“I see,” the chancellor chuckled. “Well then please tell miss Schnee to get well soon and perhaps not to drink any suspicious green liquids.” Ozpin turned on his heel and walked away.

Ruby released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. “Well that went well, he didn’t know what happened.”

Weiss crawled up and poked her head out from Ruby’s pocket, “He _knows_ what happened, you dolt!”

“Pssh,” Ruby laughed, “Nah, he couldn’t have.”

“Then why did he mention suspicious green liquids? Hmm?” Weiss asked in all seriousness.

Ruby was quiet, “Oh…”

“Exactly,” Weiss nodded.

“Well even if he does I don’t think he’s going to report it.” Ruby shrugged and continued on her way to the teleporter.

“How do you know?” Weiss looked up at Ruby.

“Dunno,” Ruby said, “It just seems like the type of man who would look out for the people in the university no matter what. Besides, he’s the chancellor.”

Weiss’s expression grew doubtful, “I hope you are right.”

“Let's go home and sort this out.” Ruby smiled down at Weiss, “After all, I want my cuddle buddy back, can’t exactly cuddle you like this now.”

“We can’t have that can we?” Weiss chuckled.

* * *

 Once they arrived home, Weiss had suddenly run into a problem neither she or Ruby had discussed in the hover car. What was Weiss going to wear from now on? Ruby pondered over the problem, grabbing a ruler and measuring Weiss’s height which was only seven centimetres, Weiss watched Ruby dash into the spare room of their apartment where they stored old belongings that neither had the hear to throw away. She came back with a handful of figurines similar to Weiss’s current size stating that the clothes on them were made of real fabric and were removable. Ruby then laid the figurines out, standing upright so Weiss could look at them properly. It didn’t surprise Ruby in the slightest that Weiss chose the figurine with the tank top and shorts. After taking the clothes off the figurine and putting them on, Weiss declared that they start sorting out the slivers of paper from the shredder.

That was three and a half hours ago. Weiss and Ruby were on the floor still sorting out the thin shreds of writing material, so far they only had two pages of the theorem.

“Weiss,” Ruby whined, “Can we do the rest tomorrow?”

“We have four more pages to recover Ruby,” Weiss pointed out the obvious “And you want to quit now?”

“I didn’t say quit,” Ruby waggled her finger, “I said leave the rest for tomorrow.”

“But-”

“No buts Weiss,” Ruby chided “Besides we need to eat then go to bed it’s getting late.”

Looking out the solar glass window leading out to the balcony, Weiss saw that it was dark outside. With a heavy sigh, the chemical science doctorate holder stood up and stretched. “Alright, Ruby lets eat, shower then bed.”

“Yay!” Ruby whooped before offering her hand for Weiss to climb on.

The white-haired woman walked onto Ruby’s palm causing her to giggle, Weiss was thankful that she had Ruby by her side during this odd journey. She can imagine that she would be sneaking around the giant halls of the university’s science wing trying to figure out how to get back home without being spotted. Or if the accident happened at home the shaggy carpet in the bedroom would have been a nightmarish jungle. Weiss shuddered at that, no she was thankful that Ruby was willing to carry her around in the palm of her hand.

With Weiss being so small, Ruby didn’t see cooking a meal as necessary. Instead, she popped open the fridge and pulled out a microwave meal of butter chicken and basmati rice, putting it in the microwave Ruby put in the number of seconds for how long it would take to zap their meal to hot steamy goodness. _Thank you whoever made the heating time shorter on microwaves._ Fifteen seconds later the two were sitting in the kitchen eating in comfortable silence. Weiss shared Ruby’s plate for the fact that they didn’t have any utensils proportioned to Weiss’s current size. Their kitchen was appealing, to say the least, black-white granite countertops with state of the art voice command cupboards and drawers making the handles more of a style accessory than a necessary one. The floor was a nice dark oak wood panelling which went throughout the apartment except for the bathroom. But everything can be changed with a simple command to Home Changer System. If either of the girls wanted they could have their home looking like the interior of a medieval castle or a simple cottage that was out in the middle of the forest. Currently, it was a 2018 model home.

Now with their bellies full and warm, the two made their way to the bathroom to bathe. The tiles were midnight black with the walls painted with a light grey. The shower had a waterfall shower head and had panels of clear glass around it with their claw-foot bath directly opposite.

Ruby filled the sink with a little bit of bubble bath lotion for Weiss “It’s going to be like a heated pool with bubbles. Lucky you.”

“I’d rather a shower with you,” Weiss complained as she walked along the white marble bench of the sink.

“Aw Weiss,” Ruby blushed. “Don’t worry when we get you back to normal we can have all the showers together.”

“I am looking forward to that.” Weiss hummed as she took her clothes off and lowered herself into the sink. The temperature of the water was perfect. “You always know exactly the right temperature.”

“Well, we’ve been together for like what,” Ruby paused trying to remember how long they had been together. “four, five years.”

“Mhm,” Weiss agreed as the sound of the shower turning on reached her ears, “I love you, Ruby.”

“Love you too, Weiss,” Ruby smiled stepping under the falling water of the shower head.

Weiss swam for a little bit before deciding to watch Ruby over the rim of the sink. It was nice, watching her girlfriend like this. How the water ran down her body, over her perfectly shaped breasts as droplets gathered at her nipples before falling to the water covered tiles of the shower. Weiss was a little jealous of how beautiful Ruby looked even if the other did not think herself as such. Her skin smooth and her hair always the softest thing Weiss had ever touched probably even softer than her own and those eyes, oh those stunning silver eyes. She remembered how she first met Ruby and was instantly drawn to them, how they stared into the very depths of her soul yet still held a childlike spark within. Then there was the fact that Ruby had very little body hair save for the ones on her head. All in all, Ruby looked like a goddess in Weiss’s eyes.

“And you accused me of staring this morning,” Ruby tutted.

Weiss blinked from her trance “Huh?”

“You were staring at me,” Ruby pointed out with a giggle

“I was admiring how beautiful you are,” Weiss repeated her girlfriend’s words from earlier today.

“Stop,” Ruby blushed and turned away covering herself a little bit embarrassed, “You’re making blush.”

Weiss hauled herself out from the sink “I hate it when you shy away.”

Ruby looked over her shoulder and saw Weiss dry herself off with the corner of the hand towel. “You know even when you are only seven centimetres tall you still look sexy.”

“Why thank you, but we can’t indulge in such activities until I am back to my five foot three.” Weiss patted down her hair with the towel.

 _Oh no, no more fun times in bed!_ Ruby groaned in frustration. She was going to miss showering Weiss in affection in the form of caresses and butterfly kisses, whispering sweet nothings to each other and telling her how much she loved her. _Well, I can still tell her I love her, but it won't be the same!_

“Ruby are you done yet?” Weiss called out.

Ruy turned the water off “Yeah Weiss.”

Weiss was already back in the tank top and shorts, sitting on the edge of the sink bench and swinging her legs idly. Wrapping a towel around her body, Ruby once again offered her hand to carry Weiss to their bedroom.

Weiss jumped onto Ruby’s waiting palm “Hey Ruby?”

“Hmm?” Ruby hummed as she walked from the bathroom and over the threshold to their bedroom.

Their bedroom was fairly large, their queen size bed hovering just a few inches above the floor in the centre of the back wall. A shaggy rug lay beneath the bed to prevent the morning chill from the floor nip at their feet. Bedside tables stood on either side of the bed with lamps atop their surface. The cream coloured curtain was drawn to block out the lights is of the city as well as dull out the bustling sounds.

“Could you get me some water after you change?”

“Sure,” Ruby grinned and put Weiss down on the plush quilt that covered their queen size bed, its design was simple, black with red swirls dominating the right side while the pillows had the red swirls on the left side. Quickly drying herself off Ruby put on her pyjamas and went to the kitchen to grab Weiss her drink.

To most people, a quilt would look comfy and warm. Though to Weiss, it looked like an expansive desert made of cotton and polyester with the pillows like dunes. Despite that Weiss didn’t feel small she did now. Luckily enough Weiss didn’t need to dwell on those thoughts for long as she was taken from her ponderings when Ruby re-entered the room.

“Here Weiss.” Ruby sat down next to Weiss almost making her topple over from the dip of the mattress. “Oh sorry, Weiss!”

“It’s alright Ruby,” Weiss rightened herself.

“I got your water,” Ruby handed Weiss the tiniest glass she could find filled with water. The glass, however, was still rather big for Weiss to hold on her own.

“Can you hold it for a moment?” Weiss asked politely “The glass is a little too big for my hands.”

“Of course Weiss,” Ruby said with a grin and tilted the glass just enough for Weiss to take a small sip.

A few sips later Ruby and Weiss were snuggled under the covers of the bed. The silence was comfortable as the two stared at each other. Weiss tried to smile but she simply couldn’t, she wanted to be back to her normal size so she could cuddle and pepper Ruby’s face with kisses displaying her affection. It was an odd feeling not being able to cuddle the person you loved while you slept and Weiss hated the feeling.

“Ruby?” Weiss’s voice laced with sadness and a little bit of fear.

“Yeah Weiss?” Ruby whispered in reply a little concerned about Weiss’s tone.

“Would…Would you still love me if I can’t reverse this?” the chemistry scientist became teary-eyed, fearing that Ruby would leave her.

“Oh, Weiss, of course, I will.” Ruby reassured, “I’ll stay with you until the day I die.”

“But we won't be able to cuddle anymore! Or go out together properly,” Weiss cried “Or even kiss anymore!”

“We don’t need to do those things to be together Weiss,” Ruby hushed her, “Just being with you, shrunk or not, is enough for me.”

“How can you-”

“I just can,” Ruby said firmly. “I love you Weiss, and _nothing_ can change that.”

Weiss sobbed at that with tears falling down her cheeks in rivulets. She believed that she didn’t deserve such a loving person who would stand by her through everything that has happened. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do.” Ruby shuffled closer to Weiss. “Don’t cry Weiss it will be better tomorrow.”

This time Weiss smiled genuinely, she believed in Ruby’s words of a better tomorrow as a wave of exhaustion washed over her. Her eyelids grew heavy as if someone had pinned weights on them and her muscles grew lax.

Ruby watched Weiss fall asleep fondly, whispering “Goodnight Weiss, I love you.”

* * *

Morning came by slowly as the sun rose into the sky. The beams of sunlight flittered through the curtain and onto the sleeping figures in the bed. Ruby squeezed her eyes tighter as the light hit her face and with a groan, she hugged her warm pillow that smelled oddly like Weiss. With growing consciousness, the mechanical engineer nuzzled the pillow hoping she would get an extra minute or two of sleep.

“Ruby, that tickles.”

“Mmm,” Ruby hummed as she felt her pillow giggle “Sorry,”

 _Wait…pillows don’t giggle._ Ruby’s eyes snapped open wide, the sight that greeted her almost made her squeal with delight. There in her five foot, three glory was Weiss. Her hair splayed over the pillow like an outspread wing, her lips slightly parted and her eyes shut. Ruby placed a hand on Weiss' shoulder and shook her slightly.

“Weiss,” Ruby couldn’t keep the happy excitement out of her voice, “Weiss wake up!”

“Ugh Ruby,” Weiss turned over, “Let me sleep for a little longer.”

Ruby smirked mischievously, as she reached her hands out before grabbing Weiss’s sides and started tickling her.

“RUBY!” Weiss shrieked, now fully awake. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

Ruby’s only response was laughter and a smile that put the sun to shame as she gazed at Weiss waiting for how long it would take for her girlfriend to realise what had happened during the night.

Weiss squinted at Ruby as she waited for an explanation but something was different from yesterday. Ruby looked normal, as in she didn’t look like a giant that children hear about in fairy tales. Blinking she looked down, gone were the clothes she took off the small figurine. Suddenly the pieces fell into place as a gasp escaped her lips.

“Oh my god…”

Ruby’s grin got wider that it almost split her face in two.

“OH MY GOD RUBY!” Weiss tackled her girlfriend with a cheerful laugh.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss “I missed you,”

“You dolt,” Weiss peppered Ruby with kisses.

“How?” Ruby asked. “How did you turn back?”

“I am not sure,” Weiss said “I recall feeling feverish during the night. Hmm…”

Pulling herself away, Weiss lifted the quilt cover to find a small light green wet spot about seven centimetres long on the white sheet of the mattress.

“I must have sweated it out.”

“It seems more research on the DNF 257 formula is needed.” Ruby sat up and hugged Weiss from behind.

“And what makes you think I am going to do that?” Weiss raised an eyebrow partially turning around.

“Well the population crisis needs for one, your formula is the best chance we got.” Ruby explained, “Not to mention you could win a Nobel Prize for chemistry.”

“I want a different prize,” Weiss turned and faced Ruby with a seductive look in her eyes. “One that involves a bed preferably this one.”

Ruby felt the blush rise to her cheeks but could not care less as she leaned in to capture Weiss’s lips with her own. After a such a mind-boggling day yesterday, Ruby herself decided that the world could wait a little longer.


End file.
